


Good Girl x

by lostunderthesun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthesun/pseuds/lostunderthesun
Summary: “Don’t look so angry, baby. You did this to yourself. You tried to get yourself off on my fingers while I was on the phone. Bad girls don’t get to cum.”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Good Girl x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is my first completed fic, my first time writing full smut and my first time posting a fic, please be kind.  
> Enjoy!

You wake up before Dan that morning. You move in his arms, pausing when you feel that he’s hard. You bite your lip before deciding to wake him up by teasing him. You press yourself up against him. One of your legs in between his, you’re practically sitting on his thigh. You make sure you’re in a position where both of you will get some type of fun out of your teasing. You move your lips to his neck, starting to press kisses wherever your lips can reach. You start rubbing yourself up against him. Your thigh rubbing his clothed dick and his thick, tattooed thigh rubbing your clothed pussy. You’re now sucking and kissing him everywhere, littering his neck with light marks.

Dan slowly wakes up, groaning at the feeling of your lips and you rubbing against him. You keep going, his arms now wrapped around you tightly. His hands move to pull you against his chest more. His grip on you getting tighter as he’s getting closer to cumming. Your lips are still on his neck, you slowly kiss your way to his lips. Your lips connect with his, the kiss quickly becoming heated. You pull away to moan loudly in his ear, his grip getting tighter as he pulls you even closer. His groans get louder before he tenses up, his hands gripping you tightly. He softly groans as he cums. His arms still holding you to him. Both of you are breathless, breathing heavily in each other’s ears. He moves his head to kiss you. Your lips connect in a soft kiss. He flips you both over so he’s now hovering over you. Pulling away from your lips he whispers, “I think it’s my turn to make you cum.” You moan softly at his words, ready and excited for your release.

He moves to kneel on the bed, opening your legs for him to sit between them. He leans over to give you another kiss before undressing you. He starts taking off your clothes, leaving little kisses on your body as he removes each piece of clothing. You’re now lying naked on the bed, Dan kneeling between your legs with his hands on your bent knees. He starts moving his hands down, slowly getting closer and closer to your pussy. He moves one hand to your mouth as the other rests on your thigh, “Open your mouth for me, baby.” You open your mouth, two of his fingers slip into your mouth. “Get them wet, baby. Suck on them like you would suck on daddy.” Closing your eyes, you start sucking on daddy’s fingers. Moaning and sucking as if it was his dick in your mouth and not his fingers. He groans at the feeling of your wet, warm mouth around his fingers. His other hand softly squeezes your thigh. He bites his lip before taking his fingers out of your mouth, making you whine. “Shhh, baby. Daddy will help you come.“ He moves his now wet fingers down your body to your bare pussy. He takes one finger and lightly rubs your clit, smiling at the breathy moan that comes from your mouth. “What do you want, baby? Tell daddy what you want.” You moan, lost in the feeling of his finger rubbing your clit. He lightly slaps your thigh with his other hand. “I won’t ask again. Tell daddy what you want. Use your words, baby.” He almost growls out. “You, daddy. I want you. I want your fingers. Please, daddy.” You moan, opening your eyes to look at daddy. He’s already looking at you. He gives you a little smile before he moves his fingers down to your opening. His fingers slowly slide in. He groans at your walls sucking his fingers in. Daddy starts moving his fingers, starting off slowly. “Please, daddy.” You moan out. He continues moving his fingers in and out of you, slowly getting faster and faster. Your moans encouraging him to go faster. Just as you’re getting close to your release, his phone rings and his fingers stop inside of you. “Be a good girl for daddy. Stay still and be quiet. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you be daddy’s good girl?” You quietly moan before nodding your head. “Yes, daddy.” He leans over to give you a little kiss before reaching over for his phone.

His fingers are still inside you as he answers his phone. You’re quietly panting, biting your lip. You try to move on his fingers, but he gives you a look, quietly telling you to stop and not to move until he’s done. He’s on his phone for a little bit longer. When he hangs up, he throws his phone to the side and moves to hover over you with his fingers still inside you. “Trying to cum on my fingers while I’m on the phone? Bad girl.” He whispers looking at you. You moan at his words. “What do you want, baby? Huh? Tell me what you want” you start to move your hips again, not wanting to talk. He quickly moves to kneel in between your legs again, his fingers still inside and the other hand moving to stop your hips. “Use your words, baby. You have to use your words. Or I won’t let you cum.” “Please. Please, I need you. I need your fingers. Please make me cum.” he smiles at your words, starting to move his fingers slowly inside of you. You let out a little moan when you feel his fingers move, the tip of his fingers almost hitting that spot. He keeps going, starting to speed up. Your moans getting louder with each movement. “Are you almost there, baby? Huh? Tell me. Use your words.” “Yes. Yes. Please. I’m almost there.” You practically moan out. You feel yourself almost there when he suddenly moves his fingers out of you. You move to look at him, his fingers are in his mouth. He’s looking straight at you while licking his fingers clean. You almost moan at the sight. You sit there for a few seconds in disbelief, he laughs at your face as he moves his fingers away from his mouth. “Don’t look so angry, baby. You did this to yourself. You tried to get yourself off on my fingers while I was on the phone. Bad girls don’t get to cum.” You groan at his words, lying flat on the bed again. He hovers over you again, kissing you softly. “I love you. I have to go do some things. I’ll be back in a few hours. Okay?” You nod your head in response. “No touching yourself or cumming until I get back. Okay?” He says as he lightly slaps your thigh. You groan at his words and the slap. You nod your head again, still trying to catch your breath. “Use your words, baby” he says as he grips your chin with his hand to look him straight in the eyes. “Yes.” “Yes, what?” “Yes. I won’t touch myself or cum until you get back.” “Good girl” he says as he kisses you again. He moves to get ready to leave, you’re still lying on the bed in the same position. He walks back over to you, gripping your chin again to give you another kiss. He laughs at your pouting as he pulls away. “I’ll only be a few hours, baby. I promise” He says before kissing you one last time, walking out of the room with his things in hand.

You spend a few more minutes in bed, trying to recover from what just happened. You’re tempted to finish what he started, but you know that Dan will find out and punish you. You spend the rest of the day in bed trying to distract yourself with Netflix and snacks until Dan comes back.

Your phone dings, you reach over to grab your phone. You almost pout as you read the text from Dan, “I’ll be a little bit longer than I thought I would be. I’m sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you when I get back. I promise.” You’re tempted to respond saying that he already broke his promise from earlier today, but you don’t. “Okay, I’ll see you later then.” You wait for his reply. “I love you, baby. Remember, no touching yourself or cumming until I’m back.” You groan at the text. The sound of Dan groaning and the image of seeing him over you with his fingers inside of you while he’s on the phone, playing in your head. “I love you too. I won’t.” His reply is quick “You won’t what, baby? Use your words.” “I won’t touch myself or cum until you’re back.” “Good girl x” You bite your lip at the words on the screen. Dan calling you a good girl always makes you melt, the little x making you melt more. You feel yourself getting worked up again. Imagining Dan calling you a good girl stuck in your head. You drop your phone on the bed before getting up and grabbing a towel, walking into the bathroom.

You walk straight to the bathtub, turning the tap on and adding a little bit of bubble bath into the water before turning around to place the towel on the hook next to the bathroom sink. You stand at the sink while the bath fills with water, looking at yourself in the mirror for a few minutes. An idea pops into your head, a small smirk making its way onto your face. Before you go put your idea into action, you walk back to the bathtub to turn off the water, the bathtub now full of water and bubbles. You almost skip back to the room to grab your phone, returning to the bathroom and locking the door behind you. You place your phone on the bathroom sink before getting undressed for your bath and little plan. You pick up your phone and stand in front of the mirror again. You open the camera app before bringing your phone up, making sure everything from the waist up is showing. You play around with different poses before deciding on a pose that will tease Dan the most. After bringing one arm across your chest to slightly cover yourself and crossing your legs a little, you take a few photos of yourself. You smirk as you open up your conversation with Dan. Picking the best one, you send it to him with “I promise to be a good girl, daddy xx” You bite your lip waiting for his reply. “Fuck. You’re a little tease. That isn’t something a good girl would do, baby.” You laugh, about to reply when another text comes in. “You look beautiful though, baby. A goddess, my love.” You smile at his words before locking and placing your phone back on the bathroom sink.

Walking over to the bathtub, you think about what Dan will do when he gets back. You climb into the bathtub, feeling yourself relax straight away. You sit in the warm water for a while. Thinking about a lot of things. Life, Dan, things you want to do with Dan, the punishment you will probably get from Dan when he gets back. You decide that you’re going to get him back for breaking his promise. Ignoring him or giving him short answers might be a good punishment. You know that it will break him. He hates when his girl isn’t talking to him or giving him love. You take your time in the bath, waiting for Dan to come back, ready to punish him.

A small smirk makes its way on your face when you hear Dan walking around, looking for you. Probably to try and punish you for sending him a photo while he was busy. “Baby! Where are you?!” He yells, getting closer. “Bathroom!” You yell back. The smirk growing on your face when you remember that you locked the bathroom door. “Baby, why is the door locked?” Dan almost yells after softly knocking on the door. “I’m in the bath!” “Can I join you, please?” You almost give in but remember that you want to punish him. You choose to ignore him. “Baby? Please?” Your heart breaks a little at his words, a pout forming on your face. You feel bad for ignoring him but then you remember that he broke his promise. “I’m about to get out!” You yell back before actually getting out. “Oh, okay.” He says through the door before you hear him walk away from the door.

After drying yourself off and wrapping your towel around you, you walk back to the bathtub to let out the water. Grabbing your phone from the bathroom sink, you take a deep breathe repeating “He broke his promise. He deserves a little punishment.” to yourself a few times before unlocking the bathroom door. Walking out, you notice that Dan isn’t in the bedroom like you expected him to be. You get dressed in some shorts and his hoodie before sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing your phone to distract yourself.

You hear him before he gets to the door “Hey, baby” He says with a big smile on his face. You give him a little smile in return. He walks over to you, standing in between your legs. He leans down to give you a kiss, but you move your head a little before his lips meet yours. He pulls back with a small frown. “What’s wrong, baby?” He says, his hands moving to your arms. “Nothing.” You mumble without looking at him, your eyes on your phone. He moves one hand to lightly grab your chin, moving your head to look at him. “Baby. What’s wrong? Tell daddy, please.” You stay quiet. “Baby. I won’t ask again. Tell daddy what’s wrong. Now.” Your mouth goes dry at Dan using his “Daddy voice”. “You broke your promise” You whisper. “Baby, I can’t hear what you’re saying. Speak up.” He says, his grip on your chin getting a little tighter. “You broke your promise!” You almost yell at him, starting to feel emotional from not cumming and failing at trying to punish him. He lets go of your chin, your head dropping a little to look down. Your eyes now focused on the floor and hands in your lap. He kneels on the floor in front of you, his hands moving to rest on your thighs. Your eyes meeting again. “Baby…I said I was sorry.” He whispers to you, his head moving closer to yours while his thumbs rub small circles on your thighs. “I know” you whisper, moving your head closer to his so your foreheads are now resting against each other’s. “My love. Baby. What’s really wrong? Tell daddy.” You take a breath before replying. “You left me hanging since this morning, you broke your promise and I failed at punishing you.” Your words almost a whisper by the end of your sentence. He looks confused. “Punishing me? Baby, were you trying to ignore me to punish me? Because I left you without letting you cum? And then accidentally breaking my promise to you?” You move your hands to his, lacing your fingers together before responding with a small “Yes.” He chuckles a little, making you pout. He brings your hands to his mouth to kiss the back of both. “Baby, that’s adorable. I have no doubt that if I got you angry enough, you would be able to punish me like daddy punishes you, but it is adorable.” His words making a small smile replace your pout.

He releases one of his hands from yours, bringing his hand up to your chin. Moving your heads, he brings you in for a kiss that quickly becomes heated. He pulls back after a few minutes, both of you breathing heavily. He kisses your lips one more time before standing up again, your hand still laced with one of his and the other still on your chin. He moves your head to look up at him again, his eyes locking with yours. “How about I make it up to my baby? Huh? My baby was a good girl and waited all day for me. Didn’t she?” You bite your lip before nodding your head as best as you can with his grip on you. “I need to hear you say it, baby. Use your words.” “Yes. Yes, daddy. I was a good girl for you all day.” “I know you were, baby. You deserve a reward, don’t you?” You whisper a small “Yes.” He moves his head down to yours, his lips pressing against yours. You melt into the kiss. He let’s go of both your chin and hand, making you let out a small whimper. He moves one hand to the back of your head. His hand helping to slowly lay you on the bed without hurting you. He pulls away once you’re on the bed with him hovering over you, both hands next to your head to hold himself up. “Hi, baby” He whispers looking at you. “Hi, daddy” You giggle back, your hands moving up to cup his face and your legs moving to wrap around his hips. He closes his eyes at the feeling of your hands on his skin. He takes a deep breath before opening his eyes again. He looks at you before whispering, “I guess I should reward my good girl now.” He moves his head back down to yours, kissing you one more time before lifting you up off the bed. You’re now in his arms, your legs still wrapped around his hips and your arms around his neck. He sits on the bed, with you sitting in his lap. His arms move to wrap around your back before he says, “What does my good girl want as her reward?” You bite your lip, thinking about it while your hands play with the curls at the back of his head. “Whatever you want, my love.” He says waiting for your answer. “Can I ride you, daddy?” “My good girl wants to ride me as her reward?” You nod your head yes, a light blush on your cheeks. “Okay, my good girl can ride me as her reward. Do you want to take over or do you still want daddy to be in control?” “I still want daddy to be in control.” He kisses you again. “You sure, baby? Remember you can change your mind at any time.” “I know, daddy. I like it when you’re in control. I know you won’t hurt me.” “Okay, baby.” He brings you into another kiss.

His hands making their way to take off the hoodie you’re wearing. You break apart to get the hoodie off all the way. He groans when he sees you’re not wearing anything under the hoodie. His arms move to your back, bringing you to his chest again. “Fuck. You love teasing daddy, don’t you?” You just smile back at him. Your arms reach for the hem of the shirt he’s wearing. “Off….please, daddy” You whisper with a small pout. He gives you another kiss before leaning back to take off his shirt. Your hands move to run over his now naked chest. Biting your lip, you feel yourself getting wet at seeing him shirtless. He lifts you both up, softly placing you on your feet before kissing down your body. He gets to the waistband of your shorts where he slowly takes off the remaining pieces of clothing on your body. You moan when you feel his warm breath on your now bare pussy. He kisses down your legs before standing again. His hands move to cup your face, to bring you into another kiss. You move your hands to his jeans. You undo the button and zipper. He groans into the kiss when he feels you put your hand over his dick. He moves one hand to move down your body, stopping to cup your pussy in his hand. You moan, pulling away from the kiss. Your hands stop as he starts to rub you, getting you wetter with each movement his hand makes. He pulls his hand away, making you groan. He chuckles. “I promise that you’ll get to cum this time, baby.”

He moves your hands from his pants. He takes off the clothes still on his body. Your eyes move to his hard dick, precum leaking from the tip. He moves his hand to grab your hand, bringing you to the bed again. He lays you down, moving your legs into the perfect position for him to eat you out. “You can ride me after, baby. I need to make sure my good girl is wet enough first.” You whimper at his words, excited for what he’s about to do. You lay back on the bed, feeling him move between your legs. He kisses your inner thighs before moving to kiss your pussy. He sucks on two of his fingers before moving them to your opening. You moan at him pushing two of his long, thick fingers into you. He starts out slow, quickly picking up the pace as you get wetter. He moves his mouth to kiss your clit. You moan loudly, one of your hands moving to his beautiful curls. He starts sucking on your clit, keeping in time with the thrust of his fingers. Your moans getting louder as you get closer to cumming. You’re already so worked up from this morning and thinking about him all day. You grab a handful of his curls, keeping his head there. His fingers and mouth working harder to get you to cum. He moves his head away from your pussy, your grip on his curls loosening and his fingers still moving inside you. “Come on, baby. I know you’re close. Cum for daddy. Be daddy’s good girl. Cum all over daddy’s fingers.” His words turning you on more. His fingers moving a little faster before you moan loudly and cum all over his fingers. He kisses your clit again, slowly pumping his fingers inside of you to draw out your orgasm. He slowly removes his fingers, bringing them to his mouth to lick them clean. He looks at you from above. Your eyes are closed, trying to catch your breath.

Dan moves to hover over you, his arms on either side of your head. You open your eyes with a small smile on your face. He gives you a small smile back before leaning down to kiss your lips then forehead. “You still want to ride me, baby? Or do you want to stop now?” You move one of your hands down to grip his dick. “I still want to ride you, daddy. Please.” He groans as you start moving your hand, his eyes closing. “Fuck, baby. Yes.” You let go of his dick before pushing him to roll over. He moves so he’s lying in the middle of the bed, pillows under his head. “Come here, baby.” You move over to him, his hands moving to help you straddle him. You grind down on him a little, your dripping pussy rubbing on his now fully hard dick. Your movements earn you a deep groan with his hands gripping your hips tightly. You smile at the sound. “Fuck. Baby, I won’t last long if you keep doing that.” You stop and bring your hand to his dick, spreading the precum over the head of his dick. You lick your other hand, bringing it down to replace the hand already on his dick. The saliva on your hand mixes in with the juices from your pussy and the precum leaking from his dick to lubricate him.

It takes a minute before both of you are ready. You’re still wet from daddy fingering you so when you go to sit on his dick, he slips in easily. Both of you let out a groan when you fully sink down on him. His hands are still on your hips, his grip tight. Your hands are now on his chest. You take a deep breath before starting to move. You lift yourself up slightly before sitting all the way back down. “Fuck, baby. You’ve barely done anything and I’m already close to cumming. Fuck. You feel so good. Gripping me so tight.” He says before groaning as you start moving again. Up and down, starting to ride him faster. “Fuck, daddy. You fill me up so good. You feel so good inside me.” Your mixed moans and groans get louder and more frequent the faster you move. You stop and move your hips in a circle. “Fuck, baby. You’re killing me here” You let out a giggle that quickly turns into a moan as daddy hits the right spot inside of you. “Daddy, fuck.” He brings one of his hands to your pussy, his thumb pressing on your clit before starting to rub your clit. “Come on, baby. I know you’re close. Cum for daddy again. Be daddy’s good girl. Come on, baby.” His thumb moves a little faster as you move faster. Trying to get daddy to cum too. Your previous orgasm and being worked up all day, helping you get closer to your release faster. “Fuck, daddy. I want you to cum inside me. Please. Please, daddy.” He groans at your request. “Yes. Yes, baby. I know you’re close. Cum for daddy.” “Daddy, yes. Fuck. I’m gonna cum.” You tense up before cumming, his thumb still rubbing your clit and his dick deep inside you. “Fuck, baby.” He groans before he cums, his warm cum filling you up. He moves his hands back to your hips, gripping you tightly. Your moans and groans mix again as you come down from your highs, slowly relaxing into each other.

As both of you start to calm down, he brings you down to his chest, hugging you tightly. “Fuck, baby. You did so good. My good girl.” He says, trying to catch his breath. He moves to give you a kiss on the forehead. You wrap your arms around him, bringing yourself closer to him as you start to feel tired. He feels you starting to fall asleep. “Sleep, my love. I love you” “I love you too, daddy” Both of you fall asleep like that. Daddy’s arms wrapped around you and his dick still inside you.


End file.
